The Legend of Tanabata
by animefreak5483
Summary: When their homeroom decides to put on the Tanabata story for the festival, Ichigo gets conned into a role he would rather not. That is until he finds out a certain girl is in the play too. Will the princess and prince get together in the end? Ichihime!
1. The Players are Cast

_The Legend of Tanabata_

_A/n: Hello Bleach Fans!_

_I have loved Bleach from the moment I first saw it on Japanese Tv while on my study abroad program. I have long been a loyal shipper of the Ichigo/Orihime pairings… even though my friends scoffed at me._

_The fluffy moments in the anime from time to time have made me squee a few too many times to have much dignity left… _

_So then why write a fic? Good question. There are a lot of good fics out there, and of course so many that are not… this is my contribution to the "not" category. Ah fake humility… Oh course this is going to be good! At least I think so… let me know what you think- I tried to not over use the cliché story ideas… but sometimes they just work well, with a twist of course!_

_Anyway, relax, enjoy and maybe review afterwards._

_A little bit late for the Tanabata festival in Japan- but oh well, I enjoyed my time at the local celebration, so here is Tanabata Bleach Style! (not really, but oh well!)_

_I own nothing!_

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Ichigo's mouth was agape as he stood near the door to his high school homeroom. The request, well the command rather given to him by his entire class was still being processed in the back of his mind. 

Quickly his troubles from the previous nights Shinigami duties, his lack of sleep coupled with not finishing his homework and being ambushed by his dad while he was still trying to dress after a longer than usual shower all seemed to melt away. Hell, no one seemed to mind he was ten minutes late to morning homeroom, which he was now trying to figure out if he was regretting that he stopped to talk to a wandering soul on the way to school. He had brought flowers for a little girl again, and she was awfully lonely, so he decided to stay and talk longer than usual...

Deciding that even if he had not stopped, this out of the ordinary and quite absurd request would still have been placed on his strong shoulders, he sighed.

"Oh come on its not that bad." Tatsuki said as the class stood there looking at the orange top that at the moment resembled a fish out of water.

"Not that bad? Who the hell nominated me for something so stupid? There is no way I am going to be in a play, not even for the cultural festival... especially if I have to play a girls role!"

"But... I thought that... Kurosaki-kun would... make a good princess." Came the slightly embarrassed voice of the one girl in the class that held a secret power over him.

Ichigo looked over to see Inoue Orihime not looking at him and fiddling with her hands.

'Leave it to Orihime to come up with such an idea...' He sighed to himself feeling bad to see her both embarrassed and a little sad.

"I... If you don't want too... it's..." She continued to mumble before she stopped and hit herself on the head. "Sorry."

"I... wait... Inoue..." Ichigo muttered feeling that he was going to be dragged into this mess either way; at least he could make her not feel bad. He let his shoulders go lax and dropped his head in defeat.

"And we have our Princess!" The class cheered.

"I leave you to the capable hands of the sewing club to get a costume worthy of a princess." Tatsuki smiled devilishly. She was going to enjoy this cultural festival immensely and it was all going to be at Ichigo's expense.

"Wait! We're doing a play about the Tanabata story right?" Ichigo had to try and see if he could get a different role... no self respecting high school boy would willingly be dressed up as a girl and like it... and he definitely didn't want to wear anything that Ishida put together. The outfits for Kon were freaky as hell on the stuff animal; he could only imagine the horror that would be prepared for him. The others would not let him live it down... ever.

"Yeah, so?" Keigo questioned sitting back in his chair, the attention of the class had now begun to shift from Ichigo, to making preparations for the festival. Ichigo knew he had only a limited amount of time before his fate was sealed.

"Well then, I have a better person to play the role of the princess. I mean, why not have Orihime play the part of Princess Orihime?" He said hoping that the Orihime fan boys, and girl, would love that idea. No one said anything and Ichigo knew he had to continue. "Think of it Keigo. Silken kimono, obi tied perfectly around her waist..." Ichigo felt kind of dirty trying to get out of the role by playing up Orhime's assets of a great body to get the usually perverted people on his side.

And it was working for a time, he knew that Keigo and Chizuru were getting excited, but things came crashing down when the beauty in question spoke up again.

"But I can't be the princess, I am the prince. How can I play two roles... well unless I get a mecha me, oh that would be fun! Mecha Me and I could have so much fun cooking..." The girl seemed to go on talking to no one in particular about the thought of having a mecha clone of herself. Ichigo sighed. It was hopeless.

His shoulders slumped once again and he walked dejectedly over to his seat. Throwing his bag on the floor, he slumped down into his chair and put his head on his desk.

'How can this day get any worse?' He wondered before he sensed someone standing in front of him.

It was the always calm and composed Quincy, he could tell from the spirit energy. The dark haired boy looked down at Ichigo and adjusted his glasses still not saying a word.

"What?" Ichigo asked rather annoyed as he lifted his head up a bit.

"They gave me a choice of fabrics, do you prefer puffy powder purple or pretty in pink pink?"

'Kill me now.' He cried as he set his head back on the desk trying to forget the two horrible color choices he had been shown.

* * *

The homeroom activity had finally ended, but not soon enough for a tired and now even crankier Ichigo. Diving into his math worksheet, he tried to forget the stupid play, the stupid cultural festival, and every thing else that had been going down hill since he first got up that morning. 

Looking up after finishing the problem he noticed everyone else was still working trying to find some value for x. Glancing around the room, his eyes ended up on the one person he had been thinking of more frequently the last few months.

There was something about Orihime that had drawn him to her for a while. Even before he became a Shinigami, he had noticed there was something about her that intrigued him. Her being best friends with Tatsuki, and the fact he didn't know exactly why he felt different about her had kept him at a distance. He always thought she was scared of him... or at least that was how she acted around him sometimes.

The whole mess with the Vizards and the Espada had seemed to change their relationship, if you could even call it that. He was sure she had a crush on him; her devotion to him and her concern at times were way beyond that of just an ordinary friend. And in many ways that made him happy.

He had been so worried when she was gone, and when they finally got her back, he was too tired to say anything else than 'welcome home' when they arrived back in Karakura. He passed out after that, and had very few memories of what happened afterwards and how he got back to his house practically healed.

He knew that Orihime had healed him, but he wanted to badly to say or do something for her when she finally was returned to her rightful place with her friends. Ichigo cursed his luck at times. They had returned victorious, wasn't that the time when the heroes at least got a kiss from the damsel they had just saved... he sighed at how pathetic he sounded.

His feelings were getting more and more out of check lately. For the last three weeks since the ordeal, he had been more aware of her than ever before. He hated to admit it but he was getting more and more possessive of her as well. Sure he could hit Keigo for his lecherous and dirty comments, but recently he added a little extra power to the punch or elbow to the face. And Chizuru had been pissing him off a lot more than usual with her ways of trying to get near her.

The concept of two girls was suppose to be thrilling to boys, especially boys his age, but for some reason he shuttered at the thought of the innocently sweet and bubbly girl with anyone, regardless of gender. 'Anyone other than you.' His mind added. Ichigo wanted to cry. Even his mind was now against him.

Sighing for the millionth time that class period he decided to look away from the girl who had her brows in a slight frown as she concentrated on the assignment. He hated the way her tongue would dart out ever so slightly from her pink lips from time to time as she moved her pencil over the paper. It drove him nuts...

Everything about her seemed to be having that effect on him. And that was one of the reasons that he now found himself as the lead role in a play for the school's yearly cultural festival.

'But I can't be the princess, I am the prince... I thought that... Kurosaki-kun would make a good princess.' Her words from earlier rang in his head. She really wanted him to be the princess, huh?

He wondered why it seemed so important to her... but he chalked it up to the mystery that was female gender. Hell he even had troubles figuring out Yuzu and Karin these days...

Lunch time seemed to be years away as the short five minute break in between classes ended and the next subject began. At least it was something that interested him; Old British Literature was a secret interest of his. In fact his enjoyment of Shakespeare would seem weird to many of his classmates if they ever found out.

'Good old Hamlet. Now there was a guy who had things about as bad as I do at times...' He laughed to himself as he opened the textbook and began to follow along with the teacher.

* * *

"Hey, where does the Princess want to eat?" Keigo asked as he slapped Ichigo on the back as he bell rang and it was finally lunch time. 

"I swear if you call me that one more time I am going to knock you out so fast..."

"Ok, ok." Came the voice of reason between the two constantly fighting friends. Mizuiro smiled at the two and held up his lunch signaling the other two to hurry up and get theirs.

"Meet you on the roof." Ichigo called as he stood up and ran to get his bread from the lunch shop.

* * *

On his way back to the classroom, he was once again lost in thought. Taking the stairs two at a time, he returned to the classroom to grab small Tupperware dish Yuzu had given him this morning. He was happy that today he would be getting a piece of homemade cheesecake for lunch, but that was not the only thing on his mind. 

Word was traveling fast that the touch guy of the class was going to be the princess in the class presentation of the Tanabata story, and he could already hear the snickering from others.

"And it's only going to get worse." He sighed as he dug in his bag for the baked treat.

"What will get worse?" A voice from behind him asked as the once empty classroom had another occupant in it.

Looking up Ichigo saw the red headed girl smiling a confused smile.

"Um... nothing. I was just talking to myself." He said feeling bad telling her that her idea was going to bring him nothing but annoyance and trouble. She was so aloof at times that he doubted she even considered his reputation of being a tough guy when she volunteered him to play the cross-dressing role.

"Kurosaki-kun... I..." She always did get nervous around him. Orihime hated how she would either get super shy around him or act like a total airhead. It was just something about her beloved Ichigo that did that to her. Her heart always pounded like the footsteps of Godzilla in down town Tokyo, and then when he looked at her with those serious yet emotional eyes, it was like he had lasers that would keep her attention locked on to him...

'There you go again, thinking about monsters and mechas when you should be apologizing to him.' She berated herself as she summoned up more courage to talk to him... alone in the classroom...

"I understand if you don't want to do the... the..."

"Play?" He finished for her feeling the tension drain slowly from his body. There she goes again with her secret powers on him.

"Yeah...I.."

"It's fine." He said putting his hand on her shoulder as he made his way out of the classroom. "I don't think it will kill me... although Ishida better not go all out with that dress... I do have a limit to how many bows I will wear." He said trying to be funny.

Orihime laughed politely at how cute he was being. She truly did love him, and it was at times like these she had wished he was conscious to hear both of her confessions, one the night before she left and then the other after she was rescued and returned to her home.

But she accepted the fact that fate might not be on her side. And she had also accepted the fact that he may not really feel anything for her... but she did have hope. He had given that to her when he came for her, fought for her... and welcomed her back home.

She was looking at him as if she was hoping for something. There was a silence between the two that wasn't uncomfortable per say, it was more of a silent conversation going on in each other's eyes.

It was then Ichigo decided to tap into that endless spring of courage of his and take action. It always seemed to work ok while wearing his Shinigami robes, but it was a rare feet to see him use it as student with a girl... no, not just any girl... the girl.

"Say, you wouldn't want to come to my place sometime so we could, um.. practice?"

* * *

_A/n: Yes... Practice... nudge, nudge, cough, cough! That kind of pracitice, right? _

_Well, you will just have to wait and see!!!_

_Anyway, chapter one complete! I have done my part, now do yours. A chocolate chip cookie to those who review... er... can't really promise that... how would I get them to you? From Japan? I know some custom ninjas who would have a field day if I started shipping back cookies in the postal service... _

_So instead, how about a fast update for chapter 2? It has fluff... come on, fluff can be better than cookies... fluffy chapters also don't go straight for your butt either..._

_Anyway- comments welcome, randomness appreciated, silent readers... well at least that means people are reading it, right?_

_Thanks!_


	2. Falling

_A/n: Back for more are we? I am happy that you are! I was a little worried about the turn out for this fic. Thanks for the reviews!_

_I think I forgot to say that there might have been a spoiler or two- concerning Orihime's leaving and all that fun. I hope I didn't ruin anyone's reading experience- I will try to be vague about that whole mess that is going on in the manga currently… it really has nothing to do with this rather fluffy fic._

_Anyway, the weekend was fun, I hope you had a good one too, if not, this should start out the week rather nicely._

* * *

She had to be dreaming. Yes, that was it. She was dreaming when Kurosaki-kun had suggested she come over to practice a few days ago. She had to be dreaming when he had asked her if TODAY was ok…. And there was no possible reason that she was walking towards his house… with him practically next to her… But such a nice dream… she sighed. 

Yet, the black and blue marks on her arm told her that she was more than likely not dreaming. No matter how many times she pinched or stumbled into something on the way, she still could not believe what was happening. The pain was real, but the rest of the day was not.

After he had initially suggested her coming over that day at lunch, Orihime had quickly found Tatsuki and told her the news. Tatsuki smiled a devilish smirk and gave the shocked auburn top a victory sign.

Tatsuki had her suspicions about the two for some time. Of course, she knew Orihime liked Ichigo. Well more than liked… but the other orange top and his feelings were rather hard to read.

Ichigo, being rather shy around women in general, was quieter about his emotions… those that did not deal with anger, loyalty and determination that is. Sometimes she wondered if the boy was just a late bloomer or maybe gay. The boy did freak out seeing a picture of a naked woman after all… But recently Tatsuki had begun to go with the first option.

She was a little disappointed that Ichigo had not given her more time to coach her friend in the art of seducing a rather emotionally constipated male. Orihime would have to fly solo on this first visit… then again, there would always be others where she could slip a few pointers to her often scatter brained friend.

Orihime smiled widely as the spring breeze blew through her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she enjoyed watching his hair do the same.

His usual scowl was more relaxed today, but there was a hint of nervousness there instead. He was truly a mystery to her some times. What could he possibly be nervous about? Orihime wondered to herself thinking of all the times she had seen him at school, in class, as the mighty and powerful shinigami he was… never before, that she witnessed, was he this nervous…

She was about to say something and break the silence but she stopped when out of nowhere a skateboarder came flying down the sidewalk. Ichigo jumped to the side easily, but Orihime, who have not been paying attention, was not so lucky. Moving to avoid a collision, the skateboarder made her lose her footing and she fell.

Holding out her hands to catch herself, Orihime hit the ground before Ichigo could catch her. Landing on her hands and knees, she took a moment to try and figure out what was going on.

Looking up she saw Ichigo kneeling by her side but yelling at the skateboarder in an angry voice. She could tell he was mad.

"It's ok. I am fine." She said before her protector got up and ran after the boy. She smiled a little envisioning Kurosaki-kun running after the skateboarder like a monster after its prey.

Ichigo's attention went back to his fallen classmate. Helping her up Ichigo truly wondered if she was ok… that fall must have hurt at least a little. He also felt like crap for letting her fall. He had been kind of out of it with her this close…

"I'm fine. See? Doesn't hurt at all!" She tried to tell him as she clapped her hands. The palms were rather raw from the fall on the cement. And her knees were bleeding a little.

"Well, I will clean those scrapes up once we get to the clinic." He said giving her a look of question if she was ok, not just physically… but mentally. How this girl could bounce back so quickly after everything that happened to her amazed him. She was really strong.

"You don't have to… I am fi…"

"I want to." He said silencing her with his serious tone and worried eyes. Orihime quieted and shrunk a little.

"I'm sorry." She said sounding rather sad.

"Why? It wasn't your fault that asshole came right at you. Just be careful next time, you seem to be rather spacey today… if you would rather do this another…."

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… I want to…"

Ichigo shrugged and took her hand and helped her up, not looking at her he tried to hold back his blush.

* * *

The two had arrived at their destination not too long after. The Kurosaki Clinic had not changed too much over the years. Orihime, every time she came over remembered the night her brother was brought here. 

A smaller, even shyer Kurosaki Ichigo-kun had been awaken by the noise and came to see what was going on. He ended up staying with her in the family's living room instead of the small waiting room.

This visit and the many that had happened in the recent months were a little less emotionally draining. Well, a few of the meetings with the others from Soul Society in his room could get rather serious, but this visit was totally different. She was here with Kurosaki-kun… by herself.

Rukia and Renji were off on Soul Society work, and it was just the two of them… plus the rest of the Kurosaki's…. but still. This was different.

"You… um…" Ichigo began but quickly stopped as he opened the door and a flying foot came aimed for his face.

"Welcome Home ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" His father yelled and the father/son fist fight began like always.

"Oh! Orihime-chan! What brings you here?" His father asked as he recovered from the kick that sent him flying on his back.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Orihime smiled cheerfully. She did enjoy the Kurosaki family.

"You're hurt!" Doctor Kurosaki said standing up and ignoring his son at the moment. "What did my stupid son do to you, you poor thing!" He added but before he could say anything more or get any closer to the voluptuous girl, Ichigo hit him on the head and took Orihime's hand.

He had decided that getting her out of the room with his dad was a good way to cut back on the embarrassing moments; he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"I'll bandage her up; we'll be down for dinner, bye." Ichigo said as they successfully escaped a yelling father.

"What is all the noise you stupid old man?" Came the annoyed voice of Karin as she entered the entryway of the house.

"Ichigo brought over hime-chan and doesn't want his dear old dad to talk to her. He is keeping her all to himself. You see what I go through Masaki…. Sweet, lovely Masaki." The elder Kurosaki cried to the large poster of his wife.

"Is she going to be here for dinner then?" Yuzuyu asked without getting a reply.

* * *

"Safe!" Ichigo sighed as he got them into his room and closed the door. Looking over at what should be a traumatized girl, he found that Orihime was smiling widely and giggling to herself. 

"I just love your family Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled, earning her yet another weird and confused look from her classmate.

"Uh… I'll go get some bandages then…" He said walking back into the hall.

Orihime smiled once again and dropped her book bag on the floor. Walking over towards the bed, she looked out the window.

She had not been in the room alone for more than a few seconds and suddenly the door opened and a familiar plushie squired in.

"Orihime-channnnnn!" He cried as he made a flying leap for his favorite place.

Ah to be nestled between the valleys of happiness! Kon envisioned the slice of heaven as he sailed through the air. Orihime turned and saw the stuffed animal coming towards her.

But like all the other good things in Kon's life, he was denied the soft cushion of his target's bosom. Ichigo had returned just in time to give the stuffed animal a strong kick that sent him face first into the floor instead.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo growled at the plushie and walked past the now sobbing mod soul.

Not dropping a thing from the first aid kit and wash cloths in his hands, he motioned for Orihime to sit on his bed. Pulling his desk chair over he began to clean the small wound.

After putting a bandage on the knee that was bleeding, he set the materials down and smiled.

"Finished."

"Thank you!" Orihime smiled back.

* * *

After Ichigo had successfully locked Kon in the closet, the two began to work on the play. 

Ichigo was surprised to find Orihime was a natural at the whole acting thing. He also quickly realized he needed to do a lot of work if he was going to be able to be at her level.

The two had stopped for a quick, yet embarrassingly painful dinner with the rest of the Kurosaki family. His father had picked up on the 'alone in his room' thing and decided to milk it for all it was worth.

Ichigo tried his best to not begin an all out fight with his father at the table, but the stories that coincidently came up for conversation made him go over the edge.

While the two men fought on the floor, the three girls had more productive conversation.

"Wait a minute. If you are the prince that means Ichigo is…" Karin tried to hold in the laughter after hearing what role her brother had been given.

"Karin…" Yuzuyu said trying to stop her sister from making fun of their older brother too much.

"No! It's great. Dad, your son is a princess!" Karin didn't even try to hold back the laughs at this point.

"Shut Up!" Ichigo roared as his father stopped in mid-choke hold to laugh with his oldest daughter.

"But Kurosaki-kun is so good at the role." Orihime tried to help, but her comment sent the two laughing louder.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Ichigo huffed, his pride was hurt. But before leaving the dinning room, he added one last good throw to his father. "I may be a princess, but I can still kick your butt old man."

"Ah! Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called as she stood up.

"Don't worry about him. He's just pissed off we made fun of him. And that now we are all going to HAVE to come to the cultural festival…" Karin said as she finally stopped laughing. Wiping away the tears she turned back to her supper.

* * *

Orihime had excused herself shortly after Ichigo left for his room. It was getting on in the evening and she wondered if she should be going. Not that she wanted to… but she was rather afraid to get him angry with her. All the things his father told her about his childhood and even stories about him now could be rather embarrassing… she did not want to make him angry at her for listening to the stories with such glee. 

Entering his room, she found him on his bed, lying on his back. She took in the sight of him with his face covered with the opened script booklet. He truly was beautiful… not in the girly meaning- but he was… his body was perfectly sculpted and toned with the fighting he had been doing for years, his hands could be strong- yielding a powerful zanpakuto one minute, and then the next utterly caring with tending to a scraped knee.

He was like a living contradiction. Everything he was, everything she had seen him become had two sides. One was strong- the Shinigami that everyone depended on whether they liked to admit it or not, and the other was kind- the big brother, the good friend… the decent human being who cared for the nameless souls around him living or deceased.

She thought of quietly grabbing her bag and leaving him sleep. They could always practice another day. Tatsuki would be disappointed that nothing came out of the evening other than "juicy dirt" as she would call some of the stores she had heard at supper.

Smiling to herself as she remembered Mr. Kurosaki telling the story of little Ichigo playing fire hydrant with his pants down in the back yard, or the incident where a once again commando style Ichigo nearly got something important bit by a dog… She had enjoyed all the stories. In a small way she felt closer to him as if she now carried an important part of his past as a secret. She could never tell Tatsuki, nor anyone else. It would be less special, and no longer a secret they shared, just those closest to him.

She tiptoed into the room and was about to grab her bag when he suddenly sat up. Startled at the sudden movement from what she thought was a sleeping Kurosaki-kun, Orihime jumped and fell on her butt.

"Shit… Sorry about that." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head a little bad for having startled.

"No, no… I am fine… I thought you were sleeping… I did not want to wake you up… I can go now." She mumbled rather fast- gaining a strange look from the orange head on the bed.

"You can stay a little longer if you want. We can go over this damn thing one more time… I seem to be having problems remembering the lines…"

"I'm sorry to have made you do this… I just thought you would…"

"I would have been suckered into it either way." He shrugged accepting his fate long ago. At least he got to spend some alone time with Orihime… wait, where did that come from? He wondered as he frowned to himself.

"I think Kurosaki-kun is a really good actor." Orihime said blushing a little and quickly looking at her script and not at the boy looking at her.

With Orihime kneeling on the floor and Ichigo sitting crossed legged on his bed, the two began again with the lines for the play.

They had been uninterrupted for no more than twenty minutes when both felt a strange presence somewhere in the city. Looking at the Shinigami badge attached to his belt, Ichigo knew he was needed.

"Sorry… I have to go." He said standing up quickly. "I'll understand if you want to go home, sorry." With a flash of light, Orihime watched as the Shinigami body emerged from the normal looking one. Before she knew what was happening Ichigo was out the window with his huge sword and his now limp body came falling down on top of her.

* * *

_A/n: And that is chapter two! Awkward situations and all!_

_Let me know what you think. Review for the fluff!_


	3. Awkward Situation

_A/n:_

_Well, it has been a strange week. It went from good to bad to good and now back to kind of crappy… well not kind of crappy… really crappy. Hopefully with this chapter and a new week starting things will get back to good. Thank you to all the reviewers. I enjoyed your quick comments and declarations of love… I am truly flattered. _

_This means people are enjoying this crack dream of mine! Yeah!_

_Anyway, here is chapter three! Full of FLUFF!_

* * *

Orihime, being a rather strange person to begin with had found herself in many a strange predicament over the course of her life. She had experienced things few would ever and she had lived through rather awkward moments as well. But none ever like this. 

Blinking a few times to make sure she was still not dreaming, she took in her surroundings.

Kurosaki's room, on her back with a soulless body on top of her… not just any soulless body… but that of the boy she loved.

At first, when the Shinigami had left through the window, she forgot completely that the soulless body would fall. She had not expected it falling on her. Trying to push him off for a few seconds, she found that the situation was not so bad.

Enjoying the closeness with him, even if all of him was not there, sent a chill up her spine. Breathing the scent of him, she slipped her hands around him. One encircled his back, the other indulged in a fantasy she had only dreamed of… she ran her fingers through his hair.

Some would say it was dyed from the color and the style itself, but Orihime knew it wasn't… and it felt so incredibly soft to the touch. She had always wondered what his hair felt like.

With a sigh, Orihime pondered what she should do… Part of her wanted to stay like this for a little while longer. He was not that heavy, and the weight felt good… but when he came back… that would be an awkward situation. It would also be an awkward situation if anyone decided to come into the room. How would she explain this to his family… if Renji or Rukia saw… how could she live with them teasing him for the rest of his life.

For now just enjoy this… she told herself hugging him a little tighter, wishing he would hug her back. But that was something only for her dreams. In her dreams he would do more than just hug her. Turning her head to look at his face, she noticed that the frown was gone. He had such a peaceful expression on his face. He often wore a more happy face on when he was sleeping.

Looking at his lips, she remembered some of her dreams… he would kiss her… he would say that he loved her… he would call out to her with a smile…

How she longed for those to come true… but this was Kurosaki-kun after all.

She was lost in her day dream that she did not notice the time slipping by and the sun setting. Telling herself that she would crawl out from underneath him soon, she continued to enjoy her few moments of happiness.

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he leapt through the city on rooftop. He had been careless with this one. It was, what appeared to be a rather weak monster, but his mind was definitely elsewhere at the moment. 

And that is why his arm was bleeding a little.

He was in mid swing to finish off the evil soul when his mind wandered from his job to if Orihime would be there when he got back.

Thankful that no other Shinigami had arrived on the scene till after the monster was gone, he did not have to bear them laughing at him for losing concentration. Although Renji and Rukia did give him a weird look after seeing his arm.

Not sticking around to talk, he took off in the now darkened sky to return home and bandage himself up.

Seeing his house in the distance, he noticed his bedroom lights were still on. He began to wonder if Orihime forgot to shut them off when she left… she was forgetful at times. Sighing, it did not matter. Wasting a little electricity would not kill anyone.

Perching in his window he expected to see and empty room, sans his lifeless body. But what he saw made him stop and nearly lose his footing on the thin windowsill.

His body had fallen on top of the girl, and she was… she was hugging him? Ichigo could not believe what he saw. Why had she not pushed him off? She had been holding him like that all this time?

A blush stained his cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

Moving quickly he jumped back into his body and tried to get off the girl. But her arms that encircled him, held him in place.

"Not yet." She mumbled still sleeping. Ichigo was trapped. What should he do? He wondered as she pulled him closer. He felt the curves of her body beneath him and his nose nearly exploded with blood.

With a sigh, Ichigo laid there accepting her death grip was not going to let up any time soon, wondering how she could be so strong in her sleep.

He once again realized that Orihime was a strange girl… but not an unpleasant one. As much as the female anatomy made him uncomfortable, he was not all together hating the situation.

He knew several boys and of course a girl that would die to be in this position at the moment. Of course he was one of them- it felt almost as if he was in a dream. Yes, even the shy Ichigo had to admit that he had been having rather… naughty dreams of late. This current position was only the beginning of such dreams.

Telling himself to calm down before he lost it, he decided to enjoy the closeness till she woke up. Slowly he snaked one arm under her back, and the other went beneath her neck, burring his hand into her silken strands.

Enjoy it while you can, he told himself breathing in her scent and finding he rather liked the closeness... the warm and protected feeling. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the last time he felt this at peace…

As he indulged in the innocent pleasures of a hug with Orihime, Ichigo was unaware of the approaching footsteps in the hallway.

The door came crashing open with Mr. Kurosaki standing there, after seeing the pair in the room he went silent. The foot he had used to push open the door was frozen in mid air, and the scream of ICHIGOOO was stopped, mouth still open but all the air had left him.

A moment of shock was ended when both entangled teens began to come out from their nap.

Ichigo opened his eyes only to be meet with Orihime's orbs shining. The two said nothing, neither moved, that was until a loud throat clearing came from the doorway. It was like a splash of cool water was thrown on him as he looked to see his father looking at him with a large smirk on his face.

* * *

"Da…dad…" Ichigo was having problems with trying to speak at the moment…. "I… It is…" 

"Ichigo! I thought I taught you better than this!" His father began, Ichigo brased himself for a scolding, but found he could not move just yet. "You don't do that sort of thing with a lady like Hime-chan, not on the first date! And at least take her out for dinner! Not that I blame you… when Masaki and I…"

Ichigo deadpanned and quickly let go of Orihime to go and attack his father,

"You don't know what you're talking about… We didn't… I wouldn't… I mean I would… but…. GET OUT!" He said wanting to keep his mind from going to that place.

Slamming the door in his father's face, he tried to block out the screams from the hallway.

"Dearest Masaki, I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"No you're not!" Ichigo opened the door just to yell at his crazy father. Shutting the door once more, he had a hard time looking at Orihime. He felt kind of dirty… not just because of his fathers insinuations, but also for kind of taking advantage of her in the situation… even if she had done the same… that made it ok, right? He wondered, but got no answer.

"Um… Inoue… I… um…"

Her smile stopped him. He had assumed she would be just as nervous about the whole situation, but the bright smile was unexpected. And it gave him courage.

Swallowing his nervousness and shyness, he knelt down on the floor next to her and hugged her again.

* * *

_A/n:_

_OMG! A HUG!_

_Chapter 3 done! And rather fast if you ask me! Speedy should be my middle name!_

_Actually I kind of threw myself into my writing this week. It was a good escape of sorts._

_Watching too much tv, online reports and calling too many friends and family just drained me of energy and made for one crappy week. Actually it could have been worse… I was going to go home last week… YIKES! Thank you Japan for keeping me poor (I spend way too much on trinkets and randomness here)! Hang in there Minneapolis!_

_I hope yours went better!_

_Anyway, more fluff to come, and of course a happy Ichihime ending is in the future, right? Well, you will have to review and then wait and see!_


	4. Kiss from a Princess

_A/N: Chapter 4 ready to go!_

_Think you can handle the fluff? Well do ya punk? And by punk, I mean Ichihime shipper! _

_I wanted to get this fic done before I go off for a week long camp in the middle of no where and no internet access… Jesus help me! I have not gone a week without internet since… since… freshman (in college) summer vacation because my parents had yet to give in to the information age and get the internet… This shall be interesting! Maybe I will have to bring my computer anyway and see if the facility place has wireless I can steal… Kate need internet! Ugh!_

_Anyway, back to the task at hand._

_Everyone put your hands up! It's fluff time!_

* * *

The next day at school, Orihime was glowing. Yesterday had been so much fun and the hug before she left was enough to send her to cloud nine for several days to come. Her happier than normal attitude got many people wondering what happened to make the girl so extra bubbily. 

Ichigo was a little different. He enjoyed the hug… he wanted to do it again… but he had kind of ruined things in his mind.

"Orihime…" He had breathily said her name while he had embraced her. He didn't even know he had said her name till he heard it himself.

She didn't seem to mind, when they finally let go and said good night, she still didn't seem to be bothered with the awkward good night he game outside her apartment door. If he had been a bit more romantic, he should have kissed her… or said something…

But alas, he was not that inept with wooing women. Orihime had been the first woman he could hug without busting into a full panic, well first woman besides his mother… but that didn't count and was so long ago.

After returning home from walking her home, his father was laying in wait to strike. His physical hits were not as annoying as his verbal ones.

He would never be able to forget that night… even if he tried.

And here they were a new day… they had to work together not only in school but with other things… what if this only made things… weird.

You sound like a girl. His mind taunted him after listening to his inner worries. Deciding that he would and could handle just about anything, he began his day like normal.

* * *

Seeing the extra attention Orihime was getting from everyone around her, Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable. 

He knew he had to talk to her. The final bell rang and many students rushed to their shoe boxes and then to the exit in a flash.

Ichigo's eyes followed a certain long haired girl and quickly ducked out on the conversation Keigo was having with himself to follow.

"Inoue!" He shouted as she was about to open her shoe box and retrieve her outside school shoes.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled happily. Ichigo could have sworn she had a faint blush as well… and it made him scratch his nose with increased nervousness.

"Hey… I was wondering if you…" He began as she slowly opened her shoe box. But before he could finish with his request to practice once again… maybe this time somewhere other than his place… something fluttered out and onto the ground.

Both teens stopped talking and focused on the small envelope.

Orihime bent over to pick it up and looked at it strangely.

* * *

"A love letter?" Keigo fumed as Ichigo told him what had happened yesterday after school. 

"Yeah." Mizuiro said calmly. "The whole school knows about it. I am surprised you didn't hear about it until today."

Keigo was furious as the group of boys tried to eat lunch. Chad and Ishida sat quietly listening but as usual not adding to the circus that was the Ichigo lunch bunch.

"Who was it from?" Ichigo was asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know… I only say what it was and then… I went home…" He did not want to add the fact that he was too uncomfortable with the whole situation at the shoe box that he had forgotten to ask Orihime to practice with him. He had excused himself and left.

"My precious Orihime! Who did it? I need to know! Four eyes! It better not be from you!" Keigo pointed a finger at pretty much every one of his friends before crumpling down and pretty much crying.

"Well, she is popular with the boys… and the girls." Mizuiro said. "And it is nearly summer vacation and you know they say about summer vacations…"

"What? What do they say?" Keigo asked grabbing on to Mizuiro's collar and shaking the boy.

"It is the season of love after all. A time where you take your girlfriend out for at least three dates a week."

"Like you know anything about that…" Ichigo scoffed.

"However I usually take mine out every other day or so… keeps her happy." All the boys looked at their smaller classmate with awe. He was the only one of them that had any experience dating… Looking at the group, one would assume that he would be the innocent one… but you just never knew exactly what he was capable of…

"Dates, love letters, who cares." Ichigo replied trying to not sound interested in this summer dating season.

But truth be told, he was interested… and a bit scared. What if Orihime accepted this love letter. He knew she cared for him… but had he been too slow… what should he do?

Taking a good look at himself, Ichigo found that he could not think of himself ever feeling this way about another girl. No matter what he did, or where he went, she was there by his side… and he wanted her to be there forever…

* * *

School had ended and Ichigo quietly walked to Mizuiro's shoe locker to wait for his friend to arrive. 

When he did, Ichigo swiftly pulled him to the side for a private chat.

"Ok… I need your help…"

"Ok?"

"How do you ask girls out?" Ichigo asked getting no response from his friend. He assumed it was shock, this was Ichigo the bad ass tough guy here asking.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me damn it… I wanta… ask a girl out."

"Well, then. Do exactly as I say and you should have no problems." Mizuiro smiled.

* * *

It was hopeless. He could never do what Mizuiro had suggested. There was no way Orihime could do anything like skating or any physical activity as a date… hell the day before yesterday had proved she was accident prone more so than usual when he was around… and the sappy flowers and poems were not really his thing… at least he knew some poems from Shakespeare, but he was not sure he wanted his secret interest in that known… 

Mizuiro's ideas were good… just not applicable to him. Not yet anyway.

With a sigh, he decided to find another person to give him advice. Sadly there were not many likely candidates. Ishida was so cold that there was no way a normal girl would go out with him… vampire things maybe… but humans? Chad scared away many girls with his size and outer appearance. This was sad because Chad was the kindest guy ever. Then there was Keigo… like hell he would get anything useful out of that loser.

Rukia and Rengi would never let him hear the end of it if he asked for help… neither would any of the others from Soul Society… he was not about to give them any more fuel to harass him with… and hell would freeze over before he even would think about asking his… father.

Looking over at the girls, there really weren't many that he called friend enough to ask such an important question… except one.

"Tatski! Got a minute?"

* * *

"So, I hear that practice a few nights ago went well… although I am not sure what you guys were really practicing." Tatsuki smirked knowing all about the long hug from an ecstatic Orhime. 

"You know damn well nothing happened… so are you going to help me or stand there smirking at me?"

"You are an idiot."

"Maybe… but that isn't the point…. This is useless. I am outta here."

"Then I guess the letter writer wins." Tatsuki's comment stopped him and he sighed.

"Ok, so now we will see how much of a man you are. This is what you have to do. And you have to do it exactly as I say otherwise I will be forced to leak a little known secret about you…" The evil smile on her lips scared him. God only knew what she was going to tell people. She was his only real childhood friend after all… and he knew she had several pictures that could make for rather quality blackmail.

* * *

The day of the festival was upon them. After they were finished with this event, it was summer for a whole month. No textbooks, no tests, no annoying homework to keep him up till three am after a night of Shinigami work. 

Ichigo was ready for the break from school. Everyone was.

The excitement for the class's performance gathered a huge crowd in the school's gym. The stage was set and the characters were all in costume and ready to go.

All except one very pissed off princess.

"You have to do this! Now get out here you asshole and stop being a baby!" Tatsuki yelled as she pounded on the door. "Don't make me have Chad break this door down!"

"I will not come out like this!" He screamed behind the locked door.

"When we drag your ass out, I am going to kick it!" She screamed back at him.

"Tatsuki? Where is Kurosaki-kun?" Came a voice that Ichigo was dreading. Orihime had come to see what the commotion was, along with half of the class.

"Princess is being a drama queen and refusing to come out." Tatsuki said motioning to the door. "I am going to show the picture Ichigo. I'll do it!"

Ichigo felt little panic… sacrifices had to be made- a stupid baby picture or being humiliated wearing a dress. The picture was less harsh.

Added to his discomfort, at the last minute he had heard that nearly the entire Soul Society crew was pretty much coming along with his family, the Urahara group and God knows who else was going to see him in this pink and purple monstrosity.

"Go ahead! I don't care!" Ichigo told her as he grabbed the door knob and kept it from wiggling.

Soon he could hear Chad present asking what they needed him for… his time was limited. He needed to escape.

"But Kurosaki-kun… why won't you perform? We all have been working hard for this moment… you shouldn't be nervous… and well… I'd really like you to come out."

Shit! He cursed to himself. Kicking the door open, an angry looking boy in a flowing and frilly kimono exited the closet. Next time he wanted to hide, he needed a room with another exit just for these situations.

The girls squealed with delight seeing the tough guy of the class dressed from head to toe in pink and purple. The wig also pissed him off… The boys chuckled and patted him on the back. Tatsuki gave him a wink while whistling at him.

"You look great!" Orhime bubbled grabbing one of his hands. He looked over at her in a prince outfit. The clothing looked rather similar to that worn in Soul Society, except a different color.

"Ah the happy couple." Several students chorused. "Now get ready… we start in a few minutes."

* * *

It was over. 

Ichigo sighed happily as the curtain closed. Pulling at the kimono he wore, he needed to be out of it ASAP.

"That was fun!" Orihime smiled walking up to his side.

"Orihime… can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! Anything for Kurosaki-kun!" She brightened up as he took her hand.

"Want to skip the after party and go to the park or something?" He asked rather nervous. He hoped his hand was not sweating.

"Sure!" She smiled as they both ran to change and then snuck out of the school building.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you something… and you have to be honest… It's just that I am not good with this kind of thing… damn it!" He growled angry that it was taking him so long to tell her what he wanted to do.

"It is ok. Take your time." She smiled as she sat on the swing next to him.

"This really should not be hard to ask… so here goes… you know that letter you got? Well it kind of made me wonder if… if you liked anyone enough to… er… date them this summer? Because… I… want you to go out with me!" He said it all in one breath getting it out there.

A huge weight felt like it was off his chest.

"I like you Orihime… I have for some time… I wanted to tell you sooner… but then everything happened… and then you left… it was just too much… I need to know how you feel… about me."

A small giggle caught his attention. Ichigo looked up to a giggling girl on the swing.

"What?"

"Kurosaki-kun, that letter was from Tatsuki… it only looked like a love letter…"

"What? Tatsuki… she…"

Orihime stopped laughing and took his hand before he got caught up in the anger for Tatsuki messing with him.

"I have wanted you to ask me out for a long time…" She said seriously. It almost looked like she was going to cry with happiness.

"So… then… you might want to… go out?"

"I would love to go out with Kurosaki-kun."

Suddenly a surge of courage spurred him on and his lips claimed hers. The soft pillows were delicious against his own. The flutters in his stomach told him that this was a good thing. No matter the teasing, he wanted to be there with her… just like this.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo." He said kissing her once more.

"Ichigo-kun…" Orhime smiled as she uttered his name, enjoying it thoroughly.

"What is it Orihime?" He asked kissing her again. He could not get enough.

"The others are here." Her words froze him a few inches from her lips.

"Oh don't stop for us princess… really." Renji smirked as he got Ichigo to react exactly like he wanted to.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo growled as he ran after several of the men that were yelling insults and jabs at him.

While he did that, Orihime was given congratulatory smiles and pats on the back. Tatsuki looked rather pleased at her work. But she was not done with the couple yet. Given time, the couple might just have a slightly normal relationship.

And she was surprised he had kissed her not just one time but a few in the span of a few minutes. There was hope for the boy.

"Let's get something to eat Orihime, the boys might be a while. And I think that the princess might need some time to cool down afterwards."

"Ok!" Orihime smiled brighter, looking from her new boyfriend to her best friend.

"And we can use this time to give you a few pointers about guys." Matsumoto said. "In no time you'll have him wrapped around your finger."

"He already is." Tatsuki smiled and nudged Orihime.

"Shouldn't we stop them from teasing Ichigo-kun too much?" Orihime asked looking over to the boys and then blushing as she said his name again.

"Nah, he'll be fine." The girls said as they got up and walked out of the park leaving the men to finish their squabble.

* * *

_A/N: So, that is the end of the regular story, but if I get enough requests for it, I would love to add an epilogue to the fic… I have a few ideas that will guarantee maximum fluff and comedy._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Thanks for those who have reviewed!_


	5. Epilogue of Happiness

_A/n: Well, I have returned from my week long camp thing. Kind of sad I did not get many new reviews in that week... a lot of favorites and author alerts, but the reviews were kind of small in number. Oh well, the attention whore in me will have to deal. Here is a quick little epilogue- full of fluff. A little implied action as well, but nothing too bad to warrant a bump in rating...at least, I don't think so... let me know if you differ in opinion- _

_Anyway, thanks for those who have graced my inbox with reviews and such. This chapter is for you!_

_IchiHime forever! _

* * *

Ichigo wanted to die. 

He sat in his room, his head resting on his desk, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips every time he heard a loud jeer come from the downstairs rooms of the Kurosaki home.

"No! No! Quiet, this is my FAVORITE part!" Came a familiar voice of Renji, echoed by his dark haired younger sister's laughter.

"The bows were a nice touch. Really brought out his eyes!" Ichigo could see that hatted bastard smugly smiling ... damn it!

His father had invited everyone over that evening for a "family get together." Why the hell that meant practically everyone from Soul Society, and the Shouten crammed into his house, Ichigo would never know. His friends also were there. He could hear Tatsuki, Keigo, and a few others laughing at his expense.

"Look at his face! He looks so pissed to be wearing that thing!"

"Man, I could watch this everyday and never get sick of it... oh! Look, this is the part where he nearly trips on his skirt!"

"The poor little princess!"

"Quiet, here comes my daughter-in-law." Ichigo hated his father every time he called Orihime his daughter, or any reference to his relationship with the buxom girl. There was just some thing very wrong about the way his father interacted with his girlfriend...

"Well, we know who is the man in that relationship." Came another joke.

"Hey, where are you going Orihime?" Yuzu's voice called, it was the first time someone had not ripped on him in what was now an hour.

"Ichigo is still in his room, I was going to check on him..." Her sweet voice bounced off the walls and into his room. He loved her voice. He loved how she said his name... He loved her.

"Come on girlie, you don't want to miss the good part."

"Such a manly figure our princess has!" They laughed at the tv screen.

Ichigo covered his ears, he did not want to listen to this anymore. Why couldn't his family be a normal one? Why couldn't his life ever be mundane and quiet, just once? What he would give to not have to deal with all those... losers down there. Yeah, that included at least half of his family.

A soft knock at the door after a few grumbles about the long haired girl leaving the party signaled the arrival of his girlfriend.

She entered the room, slipping in quietly thinking he might be asleep. The door closed and she walked over to him at his desk. Placing her hands on his tense shoulders, she began to rub his back.

Orihime could only smile as he instantly relaxed a bit and groaned at the contact.

"Don't stop." He moaned as he let his hands drop from his ears.

"I am sorry they pick on you so much... I never thought that asking you to be in the play would bring months of... this."

"I have survived worse... not saying I like being called Princess or anything... but some good has come out of it..."

Orihime blushed as he swiveled around in his chair and took her in his arms.

"Yes, but..."

"Don't worry about it." he said as he pulled her to straddle his lap. Getting her at eye level with him, he kissed her lips. Enjoying the way her school uniform skirt road up a bit, he indulged himself in the silky feel of her thigh.

"Still... I feel bad..." She breathed out after the long kiss ended.

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me... I might know a way." He smiled a sly smile. She loved how he would show her the many different sides of himself only for her. Not many had been graced with the hidden sides of Kurosaki Ichigo.

To everyone else, they only knew he could be nice, occasionally letting the class tough guy image slip. Orihime knew that he was beyond nice. He was sweet, romantic at times, he loved to be close to her in private, he was passionate and gentle... and he only showed these things to her.

Reading into his smile, she knew what he had in mind; Orihime could only blush and smile back at him. This new side of their relationship was something she enjoyed. It had happened so fast, their relationship was in its second week when a rather nasty enemy showed up. After the battle, she had healed him and then... Somehow they made their way back to her place. No one was there, it was just the two of them. They tumbled onto her bed and together they experienced a bliss neither had ever known to exist in each others embrace.

Orihime kissed him passionately on his lips, telling him silently that she too wanted to escape the Kurosaki household and do other things...

Ichigo grabbed her hand and lead her to his windowsill near his bed. She giggled at the naughty look on his face as he stopped before opening it and leading them back to her place. His touching and kissing became frantic, and he doubted he could wait till they were safely at her house. He could not get enough of her.

Taking a rather bold move, she pushed him down on his bed, and got up quickly to lock his door. She returned to find him looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"We'll be quiet... besides the play was a good hour, and they will be watching it over a few times." She smiled. Ichigo smiled at her equally naughty side.

"I love you."

"I know. And I love you too." She smiled as she returned to his side.

* * *

Ichigo, who had been pissed off to no end a mere thirty minutes earlier was more than relaxed now. His body crumpled onto her softer one as he tried to get his breathing under control. He was glad his family and friends were being loud down stairs now; there were just times he could not hold back... especially when she was beneath him... or on top of him... she made him crazy. 

Orihime smiled as she stroked his hair with one hand, and his back with the other. His face was nestled in the valley of her chest, his warm breath coming out in puffs, tickling her skin. She loved making love with him. But after their passioned coupling, she loved to just lay there with him... holding him to her...

"Ichigo..." She sighed adjusting her head, so she could kiss his forehead. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake, the stroking of her hip with his hand told her that much.

"Hime." He replied, taking some of the weight off her body. He knew she liked his weight pressed on to her, but he always worried he would hurt her if he laid on her too long. She would usually hold him down, but today was a little different. Quickly handing her the frantically discarded panties and bra, he pulled on his boxers and pulled the covers up to cover the rest of them.

"Your family will find us here." She smiled as he snuggled close to her and closed his eyes.

"Let them. It is not like they don't already know about us." He said scratching his nose, a little embarrassed when a few of his girlfriend's roommates walked in on them in a rather compromising situation. It was not long before his father found out as well, and Ichigo was subjected to a long and detailed demonstration by the good doctor about birth control and contraception. At the end his father added on a few very... unwanted comments about sex and all that. Ichigo was mortified.

He only hoped Orihime was not subjected to the same lecture... after all Mr. Kurosaki had thought that he should now be her father as well...

She smiled and snuggled closer, wrapping a leg over his and curling up against his chest. He usually enjoyed wrapping their still naked bodies together, but in case his father or some other unwanted guest arrived they could retain a but more modesty than the last interruption.

Yet, that and nothing else mattered to the two as they occupied the small bed. The noises from downstairs, the insults, the annoying people, none of that even registered in his head at the present time. All that mattered was the girl he loved.

They would be together forever. Not at all like the lovers of the Tanabata story, who were only to meet once a year. If that was the case, he would more than likely die. Now that he had her, all of her, he was never letting go.

They would be there for each other, every day of their lives, no matter what future trouble come their way, be it from their family and friends to the shit they had to deal with on the spiritual battlefield.

He loved her...

She loved him...

Everything was right with the world as far as they were concerned.


End file.
